Tease
by Braybray16
Summary: A Girl Steals Dr. Horrible's Title...And Maybe His Heart? R&R Please! Rated For Cussy!


Okay! So, Hi! It's Braydin! Sorry I Can't Continue My Other Story, _A Different Story. _My House Burned Down And I Lost All The Stuff I Had Written. Sorry! But Then I Started Writing This So Here! Jajajaja! I Hope You Like It! Thank You Hilary, My Bestie, For Smart-Checking It! Still My Favorite Mutant Squirrel And Jitterbug!

* * *

Melly Barrer was thrown to the ground, sobbing. Her body shivered from her screams and the cold air beating on her naked, bruised body.

"Clean up this mess," Lars commanded, pulling his pants on. "I'm going to a strip club." He strode past her, being sure to kick her hard in the stomach as he did. She yelped, clutching her stomach in pain. She heard the bedroom door slam and she shakily heaved herself to her feet.

Her hand went down to in between her legs, and she let out a sob when she withdrew it and saw it covered in blood.

"Damn you Lars Schrader!" she screeched. "Damn you fucking bastard!"

Melly's bloody hand balled into a fist and she punched the wall of the hotel she lived in with Lars. Her fist went straight through, leaving a great hole in it.

"I'll get you!" she screamed, pulling her first from the wall. There was now white powder mixed with the blood. "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!"

_**A year later...**_

Tease laughed coldly at the man she had up against the wall. His eyes seemed to bulge out of his skull.

"P-please!" he gasped. "P-please...please l-let me g-g-go!"

"Give me one good reason," Tease said, her fingers tightening around his neck.

"I-I have a f-family a-at home!" the man said. "A-a wife and tw-two kids!"

"They'd be better off without you," Tease snapped venomously. The man spluttered for breath. "But, I will let you go." Tease threw him to the ground, watching him scramble to his feet.

"Th-thank you!" he gasped. Then he ran from the alley they were in. Tease watched him go, a mutinous look on her face until he scrambled from the alley, but then she sighed.

_How did I, Melody Gabrielle Barrer, come to this? _she thought. _I used to be such a good girl. Until...until Adam. _

Adam Barrer was Melly's brother. Had been Melly's brother. He died about a year earlier in a car wreck. That's what pushed Melly over the edge. After everything with Lars...

No one had to worry about Lars anymore. He was gone. Dead. By Melly's hand, too...she hadn't wanted it to end that way. It just had. Then Melly became the most feared person in all Los Angeles: Tease.

Every man feared her, as she hurt only them. Only hurt. She never liked killing, and avoided it at all costs. She just hurt them, or took their money, mainly just made them scared.

Melly shook her head head and her short red pigtails bobbed. Then she took off running down the alley. As she dashed around the corner, she ran right into a man carrying home his groceries.

* * *

A gasp escaped Billy's lips. _Tease! _There was no mistaking her attire: skintight black jumpsuit, black eye-mask, black boots, and bright red lipstick. Her red pigtails were short, just little tufts coming out of rubber bands on top of her head. Her light brown eyes eyes narrowed visibly in the slits of her mask.

"I suggest you watch where you're going next time," she said slowly. Her voice wasn't what he had expected. It was soft, and if it hadn't been used in a venomous threat, it would have been sweet. Billy finally found his voice.

"No...yeah, I mean, yeah, I-I will," he stammered. She was shorter than he would have expected, too. The top of her head came to his nose, and that was in the heels she was wearing. Billy's guess was that without the heels, she'd come up to about his chin.

"That's what I thought." She brought her hand up and Billy braced himself to be smacked. But instead, she laid it gently on the side of his face. "Be a shame for a cutie like you to get hurt, now wouldn't it?"

"Uh..."

"Of course it would be," Tease answered herself. "Shouldn't be wandering around at night alone anyways."

"I, uh..." He held out the Walmart bags in his hands. "...store."

"Hmm, right. Store." Tease stuck her head into one of the bags and dug around. "Ooh, you got Twizzlers!" She pulled out the red candies.

"Those are mine..." Billy said feebly, but then she ripped open the bag and stuck a Twizzler in her mouth."

"Mm, yum." She pulled the Twizzler from her mouth and licked her ruby red lips. "I prefer Redvines, myself, but you can't go wrong with a Twizzler."

A police siren sounded from nearby.

"Oh, that little crybaby ran off and told the fuzz, dint'ee?" Tease asked. "Hmm. Well, thanks for the Twizzler," she said, throwing said Twizzler on the ground and stomping on it. "See'ya'round." With that, she ran again, leaving Billy with his mouth slightly open and a feeble mutter of, "That was mine..."

So, that was Tease. The lady that stole his title of most frightening person in LA. The apparently scariest person in the state was a short, soft-voiced, big-eyed little woman...

And how did she take his title?

* * *

Melly slid through her open window after running up the fire escape. She lived in a hotel on the eighth floor, a luxury suit. After robbing so many men, and having a fair amount of money saved up, she could afford it easily.

A sigh combined with a groan slipped past her lips as she pulled her high-heels off, standing up as she slipped out of her jumpsuit. The cool air felt like needles on her bare skin before she put on her bathrobe. Then an image flashed through her mind. The blond guy she stole a Twizzler from.

"God, he was cute!" Melly said out loud as she started a bath. "Looked scared, though..." As the bath ran, she wiped off her makeup and looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection stared back.

She didn't look like a killer. Her skin was pale, and her face shaped like a heart. She was skinny, but not overly so. Her hair was short and bouncy, a dark red in color. Her eyes were still the twinkling light brown they had always been, but they had lost their happiness. Now they twinkled from habit, never losing that brightness, no matter what the situation. She was short, and always had been. All these characteristics were what people added up to mistake as beauty.

After the tab was fun of bubbles and hot water, she sank in, sighing in happiness. "I should stop wearing those heels," she decided aloud. "They're just murder." She slipped down lower into the tub so bubbles went up to her nose. She giggled as they tickled her face. If anyone saw her now, they would never guess she was the woman that terrorized the town. Never in a million years.

* * *

Review Please?


End file.
